


Nap Time for us

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need a little nap in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time for us

It was times like this that England had to laugh. He had left little America and Canada in the care of France, on the promise that he wouldn’t take off with them. And honestly, he wouldn’t have even dreamt to ask the other to even come anywhere near them, but there was no one else who could truly handle the twins together and the fact that it seemed to be the only way to get the younger of the two to brighten up a bit.

When he had gotten back from meeting with the king, he had walked into the house and found it to be in good order, clean and completely silent. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a bit frightened about this.

“I’m back!” He called out, but was greeted to more quietness. That was very strange, so he called out once more, but heard nothing more. Then a cold fear washed over him.

He searched the downstairs level of the house, going from the empty kitchen to the playroom that held no person inside. He started to panic, because, what if France had actually taken the twins with him and left? England decided to go upstairs next; he quietly, but quickly, walked around the floor, looking in different rooms trying to find the one nation and two small colonies

He searched the boys’ room, the office and all of the guest rooms there were and found nothing, not even a clue to where they could be. He sighed and walked to the last room on the floor, which was his. But he doubt that’s where they would have been.

Opening the door, he was graced with the sight of utter cuteness. 

Lying on the bed was France, with both America and Canada curled up sleeping. America was spread out all over; having his little foot shoved into France’s side while a small fist with holding onto some of France’s blond hair; a small smile on his face that let a little drool go down his chin.

Canada was snuggling his little white bear, under one of France’s arms, taking very little space on the bed unlike his brother, there was a small smile on the boy’s face too, showing how contented he was with life at the moment. Even France, who looked overly tired, seemed to look a bit contented with this.

England placed a hand over his mouth to keep from making a sound over the scene, because god only knows how hard it might have been for France to get the children settled down long enough for them to take a nap, plus he wanted to enjoy this a little bit longer so that ways he could always treasure this moment.

After a while, England finally managed to get the strength to peel his eyes off the scene, he turned around and walked back out the room, closing the door lightly as not to wake the sleeping nation and two colonies.


End file.
